Rebirth
by fairyletter
Summary: Story follows 3 friends, who are students of Seiyo. One fateful day, laid one of them to death. Other two blames themselves thus Breaking their friendship in pieces. What happens when certain someone returns only to see their separate paths? will Alice and Rein reunite with each other? will Yui return to where she originally belong? SC story without SC characters. Rated K
1. prologue

" _We_ _were friends – no, best friends. Ones I treasured the most. Alice,_ _Rein_ _and_ _I._ _we loved each other, cared for one another,_

 _Then why does this happen to three of us. This is terrifying to even learn that my friends moved on their separate ways. And here am I, someone who no one notices but a cat Or cats. inside me there is rain creating a massive flood and here the weather is, so sunny and warm, is it taunting me? I could feel it smirking I mean- oh yea, out of topic. so where was I…Yes! Its already been decades and I'm still here… aren't I supposed to be in heaven or something?_

 _But no, here was I wanting to fulfill my last unfulfilled wish or promise of us… which I'm determined to do so."_

* * *

 **PLOT**

It is short story revolving around three friends- Alice, Rein and Yui. Yui gives both girls a special gift and keeps one for herself as a symbol of their friendship. Until One fateful day left them in pieces. A Simple mistake sent Yui to grave. Will this friendship last long when they themselves are fault for their precious friend's death? what will happen when certain someone returns? pale, ghostly figure with lifeless eyes yet determined face reforms with a smile? what is her intention? will she return to where to where she originally belong?

 _"Check out this heart touching story of three friends."_

 **Author's note**

 **so how did it go? i really hope fine. so i'm planning to make a tragic yet warm and friends based story with 3 friends. i personally love tragic, hurt comfort and romantic stories. i'm so curious to know about your views about this storyline.**

 **please follow, like and review. just review will also do. :D**

 **catch ya soon!**


	2. Three Charms

**Yui** **POV**

...they would love it..I'm sure of it _._ With the thought I ran towards the small hill located just behind cross academy. My school, Our school.

We promised to meet at top of the hill or more like I asked them to meet me there. Me, Alice and Rein. Although at first they hesitated but soon they give in.

I ran but soon I halted to stop as I saw two figures standing quite a distance. I smiled. I walked towards them in relaxed pace. Alice back was facing me while rein across alice. She noticed me and waved at my direction as I did the same.

Slowly Alice turned to look at me with a menacing glare. If looks could kill I'd be dead by now. Unfazed, I smiled at her. Naturally, she sighed at me giving up already. My smile always somehow calms her down and I'm thankful for that.

"What took you so long!?" Alice as expected shouted at me.

"Eh-gomen. gomen. I couldn't help, Alice. Sensei stopped me for detention." I pouted cutely.

"Let me guess you failed test...again." Alice said impatiently.

"Eh. How do you know?" I asked tilting my head to side.

"Its just...too oblivious..." Rein answered, sweatdropping.

"Whatever, tell us the reason you called us." Alice demanded.

" yea.. You called suddenly when I was in piano class..so what is it...?" Rein says curiously.

"Eh..oh yes, I really did." They sweat dropped yet again.

I beamed at them, it was right time to show them. I glanced up to see many stars visible above us. I took out three packets of different colours. One was green with clovers, blue with spades and red with hearts. They tilted their heads at them. I handed them each- rein with red and Alice with blue. While I had my green one.

"eh, what is this?" Rein asked.

" open it." I smiled.

They opened their packets. They smiled at the object which was chains , rein has star with red heart stone in middle and alice has star with blue spade stone, as they look at each other as if having a secret mental conversation and then at me. I smiled at them.

"Its beautiful, yui!" Rein engulfed me in a hug. I patted her back. I then moved my attention to Alice.

"So what do you think, Alice?" I noticed her flinch.

"E-eh! M-me.. U-uhh.. Its not bad..." She started flustered but then she blushed for some reason. Amused, I let go of rein and looked directly at her. She then added " I - I ... Like it...thank you." She genuinely thanked.

I was so happy. I practically lunged on her as I hugged her so lightly but she didn't complained instead she brought me closer and wrapped her arms around my waist. And of course this innocent action brought jealousy in certain someone as that someone parted us.

"Enough You two." Rein looked away but I could feel her pout. I smiled at her.

"Whatever. Well, these-" I pointed at my key chain, "symbols our friendship. Also I made them especially for you too." At this I blushed as they smirked, or in Rein's case grinned.

"I like it. You really are my best friend!" Once again I was hugged by rein but she let go quickly.

" It is nice.. I love it.." Alice whispered lowly the second part that I nearly didn't hear it. I smiled happily at her as she looked away. I giggled at her reaction.

"Hmm. Let's make a promise to be always together. Always till the end of our life." I warmly looked at my starshaped chain. They nodded.

"Always till end of our lives." They said in unison. As they brought their chains closer to mine.

We exchanged glances and group hugged.

 _That_ _was_ _one_ _of_ _the_ _colourful_ _days_ _that I_ _remember_ _till_ _now..._


	3. Seizing Seasons

**Normal POV**

As rein, yui and alice walked down the hill, they chatted about school, the charms, and the forecasted upcoming storm.

"I heard there'll be lightning!" Alice announced.

"Wow! Hopefully the storm will clear up by the time school is over; we always walk home," yui responded.

"If it doesn't, we'll have to walk home in lightning and risk getting electrocuted!" added rein, excitedly. Rein was obsessed with the idea of electrocution; she was always researching it and reading articles about people who got electrocuted. After all only she could have this type of obsession as the smartie of the group. But According to yui and Alice, this was a scary obsession... They shudder at thought of smiling maniacally at the article. She is always scary when it comes to science.

"Don't be silly, if you get hit by lightning, you don't get electrocuted, you just get burned!" Alice argued.

"That's not true! I know more about the subject of electrocution than you!" Rein claimed.

"Eh, but I know more about disasters than you." In return, Alice remarked.

And so they playfully argued about electrocution all the way home.

As they came across the road that parted to three different ways, they bided their goodbye and went to their respective ways to home.

 **Yui** **POV**

Hm. I'm glad they liked their charms. I'll try my fullest to keep my promise. I hope the same for them. I turned to left, just about to step onto cat's tail. I didn't even notice it. Thank goodness.

*meow* it mewed. I giggled. I reached out my hand to pet it, for a moment it hesitated but then leaned to my touch. I smiled. I started petting it lovingly. I then realized that I was late as I get up from my position and started jogging towards my house as I sneaked a last glance at cat. I smiled and fastened my pace. I soon reached my place. I panted lightly, I was never into sports. I slowed reached for door and entered closing the door behind me.

"I'm back, oka-san." I announced as I silently walked to my room, closing the door behind me with a small 'thud'…

 **Sorry for short chapters. just take as small drabble series. i hope you will like it. please review.**

 **R &R**


End file.
